


Music Box

by PaRappa and Lammy (Draga_and_Drapa)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draga_and_Drapa/pseuds/PaRappa%20and%20Lammy
Summary: Just a random drabble I made one day after watching some gameplay footage. :S





	Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble I made one day after watching some gameplay footage. :S

Lammy blew the hair out of face as she pulled the pick out from her back pocket, twirling it in her hands before angrily glaring to her side.

“ _I can’t believe you actually got me to do this, Katy.._ ”

She scowled as her supposed friend simply shot her a devilish shrug in response, her tail twitching as she tuned her guitar.

Sighing defeatedly, she strummed her own guitar absentmindedly, her stomach curling in disgust.

MilkCan was invited to another performance...and by Sunny Funny, of all people. The last person she wanted to see right now. She had tried to bring up very excuse of why it was a bad idea to Katy, who waved off each concern, cooing assuredly, _‘You don’t have to be scared, Lammy! I’ve known Sunny for a really long time, and besides, we’ll be playing in a really small cafe instead of anywhere else.’_

Of course, she hadn’t been able to bring up the exact reason _why_ she didn’t want to go so badly. She can barely manage to comprehend it herself.

Her eyes glanced up, and she tensed in slight fear at the sight of the bullies clambering onstage. They walked past her, taking their position towards the back, the smaller of them having a flute case in their hands.

She plucked at a string, feeling agitated at their now cool demeanor. _I guess she managed to talk them over, huh?_

_Of course. Why not?_

Trying to shake away her rising agitation, she focused on simply only the sound of the instrument in her hands. Letting each string reverberate with its soft tone, she jolted on the spot as her friend set a hand on her shoulder.

“You alright, Lammy? You seem a bit stressed out.” Katy’s earlier impishness had faded away, replaced by a reassuring worriedness.

She attempted to force down her apprehension, nodding her head a bit too vigorously, and chirping out, “Yup! N-never been better.”

She flinched as her ears went down. The cat opened her mouth, but was cut off when Sunny had walked onstage, microphone in her hands.

The flower girl looked towards them, a soft excitement evident in her eyes. “You girls ready? He’s on his way here now.”

Lammy fidgeted on the spot as Katy nodded at her in response. “We’re ready! Just finishing up our tuning, is all.”

She smiled, and began adjusting the microphone stand in front of her, as Katy turned back towards the lamb. “ _Lammy. I know something’s wrong. You can honestly tell me, since I know it’s bothering you.”_

The lamb simply shook her head in response, hurriedly glancing away. “ _I-I’m fine, really. I just...don’t want to be here right now, is all.”_

Katy stepped back in confusion, but was interrupted when Sunny shouted out, “Alright! Let’s get started!”

~

Lammy cursed to herself as she hurriedly walked off the stage, feeling her stomach sink lower and lower with each passing moment. Her heart pounded with every step she took.

“Lammy! Where are you going?” For once, she ignored her friends’ calls as she tugged harder on the guitar strap around her.

She really thought she could manage to stay happy for at least a little while. For his sake, if anything. Yet of course, she steadily lost her composure.

And at the end, she just couldn’t handle it anymore.

Throwing open the backdoors of the cafe, she held her head down as she walked past concerned townspeople, each eyeing the girl looking like she was on the brink of tears.

_That was absolutely awful..._

Trying to fight against the prickling sensation in her eyes, she hurriedly slunk into a nearby alley. She leant against the wall as she let out a distressed shudder.

_...why did I ever agree to go through with that?_

_….why’d it have to be_ **_her_ ** _, of all people??_

_…...why do I have to feel like this._

The last question seemed to resonate within her mind, due to its pointless nature. It simply didn’t make any sense at all.

Why _did_ she have to feel this way? Why couldn’t she just be happy for what she already had? Why must she continue with wishing things went differently..

But the truth was, this was how it must be. Everything ended happily. The town is safe, along with everyone in it, and the guy gets the girl.

  
Lammy finally ceased trying to fight back against the tears, slinking down against the wall in distressed shame as she heard herself softly sniffle.


End file.
